Are We There Yet/Christian Transcript
Note: This is the Christian dubbing of the following episode; certain lines are edited to make mentions to religious nature. All lines that are underlined re edited lines exclusive to this version. ---- (Opening shot: fade in to an establishing shot of Tarrytown at sunrise.) Narrator: One spring morning, just as the sun was rising, Brenda Blue had gotten up nice and early— (Dissolve to Brenda outside the main hangar on the end of this; she checks her watch.) Brenda: So she could say goodbye to Big Jake, Jay Jay, Tracy and Snuffy— (They gather round on the end of this.) who were going away on a long trip. Snuffy: Brenda, is Pangabula Island as beautiful as everybody says it is? Brenda: Hey, that's right! It's your first trip there, isn't it, Snuffy? Snuffy: It sure is—it's my first long trip, ever! [Continuity error: Snuffy has been to Pangabula before in the past.] Brenda: Well, it is beautiful there, and you're going to love it on Pangabula Island. (Dissolve to a bunch of clouds, which part slowly to reveal Pangabula Island on the ocean; zoom in slowly on it.) Brenda: (voiceover) The sky is blue, the breeze is cool, and the most amazing tree lives there. (On the end of this, dissolve to that tree—the Sparkleberry tree—resting on the seashore as its sparkleberries shine.) Brenda: It's called a Sparkleberry Tree— (Close-up of it.) —because it has berries on it that sparkle in the sunlight. (Cut back to the quintet.) Snuffy: Wowwee! I can't wait to see Pangabula Island! Jay Jay: Yeah, let's hit the skyway! See you later, Brenda! (Big Jake exits.) Tracy: Bye, Brenda! See you when we get back! (The kids follow Big Jake o.s., and Brenda waves to them.) Brenda: Fly carefully! Have a safe trip! (Dissolve to a head-on view of the sky; the quartet flies into view from either side, Tracy/Snuffy on left, Jay Jay/Big Jake on right, and they meet up in formation as they come forward, kids on bottom, adult on top.) Narrator: So, Big Jake, Tracy, Jay Jay and Snuffy all took off on their long trip. Now, Pangabula Island was far away. (Dissolve to an overview of the village square; the quartet hovers over.) Narrator: It was farther away than Tarrytown... (Dissolve to the Sandy Landing dockside; the quartet flies over that as well.) Narrator: It was farther away than Sandy Landing. It was so far away, that to get there... (Dissolve to a rear view of the quartet, they fly through various clouds until Pangabula comes into view in the distance.) Narrator: You had to travel over the ocean. (Dissolve to a head-on, below view of them.) Yes, it was going to take a long, long time to get to Pangabula Island. (Close-up of Snuffy; he looks toward the others with growing anticipation.) Snuffy: Uh, are we there, yet? Jay Jay, Tracy: Huh? Big Jake: (chuckles) No, Snuffy. We have a long, long way to go before we get to Pangabula Island. Jay Jay: We've only just started, little guy. Snuffy: Oh. Tracy: (from o.s.) But don't worry, Snuffy. (Cut to frame her.) It's worth the long trip. Pangabula Island is the greatest place ever. (She smiles and gets one from the skywriter in turn; this suddenly fades away by the start of the next line.) Snuffy: Uh, are we there, yet? Tracy: Oh, no. Jay Jay: Something tells me this is gonna be a loooong trip. (An agreed glance from Tracy, and the quartet flies upward; dissolve to a head-on below shot as they come into view, Big Jake taking the lead.) Narrator: The planes flew all morning until it was noon, and they still had far to go. Snuffy: (looks toward Jay Jay and Tracy) Uh, are we there, yet? Jay Jay: No, Snuffy. We're not there, yet. (He zooms forward until he meets with Big Jake.) Big Jake, why does Snuffy keep asking us, "Are we there, yet?" Big Jake: Well Jay Jay, Snuffy's a very little plane, and very little planes get bored easily on long trips like this. Jay Jay: So what are we gonna do? Big Jake: Well, Jay Jay, God gave us this special day, and He wants us to to be happy. So, maybe a fun game will help. Jay Jay: Cool! That oughta work! Thanks, Big Jake! (He backs away to his friends.) Big Jake: You're welcome, Jay Jay. (Close-up of Tracy, Jay Jay backs up next to her; the next two lines are delivered in whispers.) Jay Jay: Hey, Tracy. Big Jake says we should give Snuffy a game to play so he won't keep asking, "Uh, are we there, yet?". Tracy: Great idea. Jay Jay: Hey Snuff, old buddy, old pal! I've decided to teach you the best flying ever. It's called..."Count the Seagulls". Snuffy: Count the Seagulls? How do you play that? Jay Jay: Well, first, you have to look for seagulls. And then, you have to count 'em. Snuffy: Cool! Uh...but...what's a seagul? Tracy: (chuckles, glances downward) That's a seagull, Snuffy! (Tracy's perspective, a seagull flying blissfully through the sky. Back to the trio on the start of the next, the seagull flies under them.) Snuffy: That white bird? Okay, I can count those. One... (His perspective, a second gull joins.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) Ooh, ooh! There's another one! Two... (A third gull enters.) And another one! (Back to him.) Three...four... (Cut to Jay Jay/Tracy; the next two lines are delivered in whispers. Jay Jay: This oughta keep him busy for the whole trip! Tracy: (giggles mischievously) Great! (They go off.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) Five... (Back to him.) Six... Narrator: Now, that's just what might have happened. Except, there was one small problem... Snuffy: Seven...uh, eight... Narrator: Counting seagulls was a lot like counting sheep, and counting sheep makes little planes sleepy. (Snuffy yawns.) So the more seagulls Snuffy counted, the more he wanted to go to sleep. Snuffy: (wearily) Nine...uh, ten... (Another yawn; Snuffy closes his eyes and lets his head hang low, and begins to snore.) Narrator: And finally, he did fall fast asleep. (Head-on view of Jay Jay/Tracy/Big Jake; behind them, Snuffy lets himself fall out of view from behind.) Jay Jay: Hey Snuffy, you're not counting anymore. What's wrong? (He backs up.) Snuffy? (gasps) Oh, no! Tracy: What's wrong? (Jay Jay rejoins.) Jay Jay: Snuffy's gone! He's— (glancing downward) Look! He's down there! He's fast asleep and flying all over the place! Big Jake: What? Oh no, we've got to catch him! (All three swoop out of frame in unison; at the same time, dissolve to a shot of the sleep-flying Snuffy, one by one the other three barrel roll towards him.) Jay Jay: Snuffy? Snuffy! Snuffy!! (The kids finally meet up with Snuffy, who sturs and moans a little before getting active. He is flying upside down.) Snuffy: Oh, hi there, Jay Jay. (yawns slightly) Uh, are we there yet? Jay Jay: (agitated) No, Snuffy, we're not there, yet! Snuffy: Oh. (pauses) Hey, uh...Jay Jay, how come you're flying upside down? (The blue jet plane groans with extreme annoyance, and he and Tracy shake their heads slowly. Dissolve to an overview of the ocean barely in view below the clouds as the quartet fly over. Big Jake is leading, and Snuffy is upright.) Narrator: So, the trip continued. And soon, it was afternoon. Snuffy: (anxiously) Uh, are we there, yet? Jay Jay: (groans) No, Snuffy. We're not there, yet. Tracy: Look, Snuffy, maybe we should play another game. One that won't make you fall asleep. Snuffy: What game? Tracy: (from o.s.) Well... (Cut to her.) It's called,..uh...it's called... (She notices something o.s.) Hey, look! (Three pairs of eyes turn in her direction, and the view cuts to her perspective: a myriad of hot air balloons, each carrying happy passengers, float blissfully through the clouds.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Wow! Balloons! (Back to Tracy.) Tracy: That's the game we can play. It's called "Name the Colors of the Balloons". This is the way you play the game— Snuffy: Ooh, ooh! Don't tell me! Let me guess! I bet in this game, you have to...name the colors of the balloons! Tracy: He-e-ey, how'd you figure that out? Snuffy: I'm kinda smart sometimes, I guess. (chuckles, turns head) Okay, okay. Let me go first. (Wide shot of the quartet.) I see a red one...and a blue one...and... (We see each different colored balloon float below them as he mentions it. He suddenly stops and notices something else.) Snuffy: Hey, what's that color? I know it, but I can't remember it. Maybe if I get a closer look. (He flies off.) Big Jake: Hey, w-where's Snuffy going? Jay Jay: To get a better look at one of those balloons. Big Jake: He's going way off course—if we don't get him back here, it'll make our trip even longer. Jay Jay, Tracy: Oh no! SNUFFY!! (They fly in the direction the little monoplane took; meanwhile, he swoops into view somewhere else.) Snuffy: I know the name of that color, but I just can't remember what it's called. (Jay Jay and Tracy meet up with him.) Tracy: You mean, that purple one? Snuffy: No, I-I've gotta get a little closer. (Off he goes.) Jay Jay: Snuffy, wait! It has to be the purple one! (They follow him.) Snuffy: No, it's not! (Jay Jay and Tracy join.) It's that third one—I can't remember the name of that color! (Snuffy's perspective; a purple balloon is front and center.) Jay Jay, Tracy: (from o.s., sharply) It's purple!! Snuffy: (from o.s.) Oh. (Back to him.) Yeah. That's it, uh...purple. (Again, the jet planes share annoyed head shakes/groans; dissolve to a stretch of the now night sky. As the narrator continues, the whole group, back in the formation as from the start, lowers into view.) Narrator: Now, it was nighttime, and Snuffy was really getting bored. He needed to pray and be more thankful for the wonderful trip with his friends. But instead, Snuffy kept asking the same question over and over. Snuffy: Uh, are we— Jay Jay, Tracy: Uh, no! Narrator: Suddenly, there was a voice on Jay Jay's radio. Oscar: (over radio) Calling Jay Jay. Come in, Jay Jay. Jay Jay: It's Oscar. Jay Jay here, go ahead. (Cut to outside the main hangar at the airport; Oscar taxis out of it. It is nighttime here, too.) Oscar: Well, Brenda told me you and the others were on your way to Pangabula Island, I just wanted to...check in on ya and see how things are goin'. Jay Jay: (over radio) Well okay I guess. Except... Oscar: Wha...except what? (Back to the quartet.) Jay Jay: Well, except Snuffy keeps asking, "Uh, are we there yet?" over and over again. We tried a whole bunch of games, but...he still keeps asking, "Uh, are we there yet?". (Back to Oscar.) Oscar: Well now, the youngster must be bored. But you know, there's sure one fire way to fix this! Jay Jay: (over radio) Really? There is? Oscar: Why, sure there is! You have to sing a happy trip-traveling song! (Back to Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: Do you know a happy trip-traveling song? Oscar: (over radio) Why, yes I do, Jay Jay. And sometimes when we sing, it can make our hearts happy. (Wonder brings itself to Jay Jay's face as he begins to think of that idea. Cut back to Oscar at the airport, he has stopped spinning his propeller.) Quiet woodwind melody with hi hat cymbal, moderate 4 (C major) Jay Jay: (over radio) I like to sing. (Silence for a few moments, then Oscar chuckles to himself before starting to sing.) Tambourine for one beat, then out Oscar: A song, a song To move the day along Chimes/steel drum in (Below shot of the quartet, swaying slightly to the rhythm; Tracy looks over at a beaming Jay Jay.) Tracy: You can go adventuring But bring along a song to sing A song, song a song song To move the day along Chimes out, steel drum for four beats Jay Jay: Yeah! Steel drum out, saxophone/bongos in (He starts swooping slightly back and forth.) Jay Jay: A game, a game So things aren't all the same All around, it's blue So we need something fun to do And it's a game, a game (Overhead shot, the quartet zooming off; the sky partially light blue beneath them.) So things aren't all the same Saxophone out, piano/clarinet/tambourine in (D major) (Wipe to another area of the sky as the quartet flies into view; as the music progresses, the sky gradually changes from dark blue to light blue signaling the change from night to day.) Snuffy: A friend, a friend To be there at the end Jay Jay: Like me? Snuffy: You can go exploring But without one, it gets boring So, a friend, a friend To be there at the end Jay Jay: Count on me! Snuffy: Yeah. Clarinet out, strings/steel drum/full percussion in (E major) Big Jake: We're through, we're through There's nothing more to do I see land below And now it's time for us to go And so we're through, we're through All but Oscar: Old Oscar, we thank you Song ends on a stinger (They zoom o.s.; dissolve to an underview of them as they come into view. It is now the next morning.) Big Jake: Hey, everybody, we're here! Snuffy: Huh? We're here so soon? Jay Jay, Tracy: What?!! Tracy: Snuffy, how can you say we're here so soon, when all you did this whole trip was ask, "Uh, are we there yet?" (She shakes her head.) Snuffy: Uh, I guess I was a little bored at the beginning. But with all those games we played, and then that song we sang, I forgot I was bored! (He chuckles.) That was so much fun, thanks guys, for helping me have a great trip. Tracy: (giggles) You're welcome, Snuffy. Jay Jay: Hey Snuff, take a look over there. (Snuffy gets his eyes turned in Jay Jay's direction; rear view of the quartet as they fly past some clouds, and Pangabula Island comes into view from below.) Snuffy: Wowwee! Pangabula Island! Jay Jay: If you think we had fun flying, wait'll you see how much fun we'll have now that we're here! Come on, everybody! I'll race ya to Pangabula Island! (The kids giggle and they zoom off; rear view as they fly over the ocean and swoop o.s.) Narrator: So, Snuffy learned that instead of being bored and complaining, we can rejoice and sing happy songs, then God will help us feel good and have a wonderful day. (Cut to the Pangabula seashore; one by one each plane comes onto the shore and marvels about.) Narrator: And Snuffy was now ready to let God help him have another wonderful day, at beautiful Pangabula Island. (They continue striving the beach; fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Christian Transcripts